


The Other Side

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #24:  Relax</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #24: Relax

Strange as it seems, he finds it calming being the one _not_ going under. For all his crazy experiments, he likes the contrast of something more tangible, solid; _safe_.

On the occasion that he does go down the rabbit hole with them, he’s been a tad unnerved by the life and death of it all. His own dreams can be trippy enough, there’s no need to face mortality in someone else’s.

He prefers to watch over them, the North Star high in the sky, helping them traverse the cerebral wonderland, knowing he is their ‘clicked heels’ guiding them back home.

  



End file.
